WIll they be TOgehter FOrever?
by mae2605
Summary: THey finally finished their highschhol life and now getting ready for their college... ANd our two pairs are now to their next level of relationship.


Hope you will like this story so please review...

* * *

After the long sacrifice, hardwork and cooperation the four teens graduated highschool; Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, Mikan Sakura and our "kuro neko" Natsume Hyuuga. Their section now finished their highschool life and now preparing for college, but before getting busy applying for college, the four decided to go party and celebrate. They all agreed to meet at exactly 8:00 PM and meeting place at the Central Park.

Later on after having a conversation with everyone they already went to their own home and change for their graduation bash. Hotaru Imai being " the inventor" just press a button in her cellphone and a car just arrived then left. The ones who were left sweat-dropped by the scene as if no one knows who's Hotaru, until now they are still shocked of what Hotaru can do . And for the three, they decided now to went to the parking lot to get their own cars. Ruka leave first then followed by Mikan and Natsume.

Upon arriving in their home Hotaru opened her HP 2500z laptop and she checked her email and found twenty- five new emails and replied on the important one. She then turned it off, went directly to her walking closet and look for her outfit later.

Then for Ruka Nogi, he greeted their housekeeper and went immediately to his room. He just stretched in his king-sized bed and stay there for a while. He was thinking of what would happen later and his love of his life Hotaru.

And Mikan Sakura went straight ahead to the livng area where her family is watching television. She hugged and greeted them all, she told them that she will go to a party later and they all agreed, so our brunette girl was glad upon hearing that they approved. She then went to her room and searched for her dress later.

While for Natsume, he also went directly to his room and open his LCD television and scan for a good show. He is now watching "The Bachelor" and thinking of his "polkadots". He is thinking of Mikan, they are close to each other, they were always together but still there was no confirmation on what's their relationship so he doesn't know if she really likes him. He immediately thought of something, he will definitely ask her later about the level of their relationship. Then he first called Mikan to her house,

"Hello, Good Evening, Sakura Mansion, may I help you?"answered by one of the housekeeper of Sakura Family.

"Hi, may I speak with Polkadots", as natsume spoke to the girl

"Just wait Sir and I will transfer you to Ms. Mikan's phone" answered again by the girl

"Ma'm Mikan, Sir Natsume is on the phone",

"Okay, I got it, you can now turn off the phone, thank you!"

" Hello, Natsume, what's up?, you miss me? " our brunette asked the kuro neko

" Just asking if I can just fetch you their in your house so we can go together later, and no I don't miss you liar…hehehe..deep inside his heart he really missed her ."

" Okay, that would be great, see you later at 7:30!" and she hanged up.

**Natsume's thought:**

Later would be the right time to tell her what I really feel about her.

**Mikan's thought:**

I should really dressed well later so Natsume will be shocked.

**And For Ruka and Hotaru:**

They've been together since the first semester of their senior year, so it means they are now together for almost one year and still getting strong.

So our four teens are now ready for their party. Hotaru already left home and she's on her to the central park where they agreed to meet. Ruka is also now on his way to the park, and now nervous of Hotaru because if he arrived there late Hotaru will do something to him. For Natsume and Mikan, he is there for a while and still our brunette is still no where to see.

" Why do girls always take the whole time arranging their selves? " asked Natsume to no one in particular.

Then our brunetter already popped and bid farewell to her family.

"I'm going now, Mom, Dad!"

"Okay honey, take care"

"You gorgeous boy, take care of our Mikan!"

"Okay Mr and Mrs Sakura I will!"

"BYE!!"

In the car….

"Why you took so long to come out and now will be late, Hotaru will scold us!" that's all he could say.

"Natsume, I'm sorry"

"Can I ask you something?, Do I look alright?"

" Hn, I'm still not yet answering your first question then you already ask, what an idiot "

" I'm sorry, I'll just keep quiet… " answered by our brunette sadly

" You look great with yor outfit.." answered by Nat but not that loud and smirked. Then Mikan smiled by the answer of Natsume.

When they arrived to Central Park, Ruka and Hotaru are already there, and they thought of what's gonna happen next, but they were shocked because Hotaru didn't say anything, its just

" Come on, let's go, I wanna party! so not waste the time "

So Natsume and Mikan look to each other smiled and looked confused.

" It seems that Hotaru is now changing" said Mikan, but Natsume didn't respond to her.

And they left to Central park and decided to go to one of the best bar in town specifically named " TRENDS". They are now at the parking lot and getting ready to enter the bar. Upon entering the bar they look for a chair and they didn't find anything and the only available is a VIP room, so they don't have choice and they picked that room. They were now on their way to that room when something happened, Mikan being Mikan didn't see the last step on the stairs so she fell, but no one with in his friends helped her. But for Natsume he really wants to help her but he can't due to some reasons.

The four teens arrived and entered the room, the room is really big enough for them. They decided to went to ball and dance.

For their pairings Hotaru is dancing with Nogi and Mikan is with Natsume. For Natsume, his feeling angry right now because someone is looking to His Mikan so he dance with Mkan with anger.

"Natsume, I think your now hurting me!"

"Just shut up Polka"

"Okay"

Then upon reaching his temper, he did something to Mikan….

"Nat--….", mikan was cut off

--

That's it with the first chapter so please do review…….


End file.
